PREQUEL: The Tower of Mirrors (Cloud Mirror X Agent)
by Akasha1908
Summary: This story is the prequel to a tower event concept that I'd like to pitch to Zynga in the future. It stars the Anima daemon Cloud Mirror, along with a few players I've met in the game. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (with the exception of my OCs).


**CHAPTER 1**

She rode as fast and hard as she could, silently praying that her horse would live long enough to deliver her to safety. She'd been on the run for days, rarely stopping; never sleeping. She ran, and he chased.

The pins holding up her hair had long since fallen out; her pale blonde locks whipping madly around her gaunt face. She needed to find food and water soon; otherwise, starvation and dehydration would claim her life long before he did.

The ear-splitting whine of his black stallion shattered the misty night. It was so loud she could hear it over the howling wind rushing past her ears. This was the closest he'd gotten in weeks, and as her horse began to pant and wheeze, she knew the animal wouldn't be able to carry her much further. She spurred the horse on for one last burst of speed straight towards the nearest tree line. They were nearly there when the animal slowed, staggering several times before collapsing to the ground.

She managed to roll free from the horse before it pinned her legs. The dying beast's sides were heaving; the most heartbreakingly wretched sound coming from its flared nostrils. She desperately wanted to put the animal out of its misery, but there was no time. The horse was destined to die, and if she didn't get moving, she'd share its fate.

She grabbed her bag, trying to free it from the saddle. Her hands were cold and shaking, and the moisture in the air made the metal buckle slick with dew. Again, the shrill whine of the man's horse echoed through the air. She gave up on the bag, picking up her skirts and running for the trees.

The woods were close and thick with underbrush. Tiny branches sliced into every bare patch of flesh, causing tiny beads of blood to slide down her sweat-soaked skin. With every step, her legs became heavier and heavier; her breaths shorter and more painful. She stumbled over an exposed root, barely catching herself on the trunk of a tree. A tiny sob slipped from her lips, and she immediately clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

She huddled against the tree, sinking into the shadows of the forest. She could still hear him; see the small globe of golden light shining in the lamp he carried. She all but stopped breathing; silent tears streaming down her dirt-covered face. There was nowhere to run. If she moved now, he'd surely hear her. She was trapped, and her only hope was that he'd move past her hiding place.

She clenched her teeth shut, trapping her sobs in the back of her throat. His footsteps drew closer; the light growing brighter. And just when he was no more than a few feet away, the footsteps moved past her, and the light grew dim once more. She breathed a sigh of relief, but as the tiny sound slipped through her trembling fingers, the light of the lamp was blown out.

There was no sound except her muffled weeping. When she could take it no longer, she chanced a look around the tree she was hiding behind. A scream tore from her throat as a pair of glowing blue eyes met her own...

Cloud Mirror shot up from the bed. She was covered in sweat, her blonde locks plastered to her forehead. She was gasping for air; her tiny frame shaking from head to toe. She swiped a damp strand from her eyes, looking around her ivory and sage colored room, trying to draw comfort from the familiar surroundings.

This wasn't the first time she'd had this nightmare, nor was it the first time she'd woken up in a cold sweat. With each nightmare, the details became more clear; the experience more real. She could feel what Isadora had felt in those moments; the fear and panic, the heartbreak and betrayal. All were emotions that Cloud could relate to and understand.

It had been 6 months since Isadora's glass jewelry box had come into Cloud Mirror's possession. And for exactly 6 months, she'd been having the dream. It was clear that Isadora was trying to show her something, but Cloud never made it past the part of the dream where Isadora finally came face-to-face with her pursuer. Either Cloud wasn't ready to see it, or Isadora wasn't ready to show her…

Isadora Hale was a white witch from the 16th century, and despite her… unusual background, she lived quite a normal life. She had all the same hopes and dreams that girls her age had back then: Marry a good man, have a few children, build a life together. And for a brief moment in her life, Isadora believed she would have all that and more.

When she was 18 years old, she fell in love with a clergyman who'd been sent to take over the small church in the village where she lived. It was love at first sight for both of them, and, in exactly 3 weeks' time, Isadora married the man of her dreams.

As time passed, their love grew. And when talk of having children became more than wishful thinking, Isadora knew she had to tell her husband the truth. She came from a long line of witches, and any daughter she had would be born with the gift as well. It was one thing to hide her own powers. After all, she was a practiced witch. But a young girl with blossoming powers; powers that would take time to control—there would be no hiding then.

So, on the night of a full moon, Isadora told her husband the truth…

His condemnation was immediate. He disowned her, and in the same breath, betrayed her to the church. Isadora was forced to flee for her life, spending weeks on the road as the man she'd vowed to spend the rest of her life with, led a group of men to hunt her down and kill her. How Isadora escaped, Cloud still didn't know.

In the years that followed, Isadora lived with the pain of losing everything she'd ever known and loved. The details of her heartache were painstakingly documented in a small leather-bound journal she'd kept. Cloud had read every word in that journal, and despite all the trials and tribulations she herself had gone through, it was nothing compared to what Isadora had faced.

But all was not lost. Isadora found a way to free herself from her pain. She discovered a way to get rid of her powers and all the horrible memories that went with them. She cast a spell. One final spell that wiped her slate clean and gave her a chance at a _normal_ life.

And that's exactly what Cloud Mirror wanted. A normal life. If she could get rid of her skill… If she could purge her heart and mind of all the agony that it had caused her… Then she could start over, too. She could finally leave the Guild, and build a new life without all the constant reminders of her failure as a daemon.

The answer lied within the jewelry box. Isadora had used the nondescript item as a mini-portal to the "other" side; a kind of spiritual dumping site for all things unwanted. She'd placed within it both her powers and all the memories and emotions that tied her to a past she could not change. When it was all said and done, Isadora finally found peace. All Cloud had to do was figure out the spell Isadora had used and recreate it. Then she too would have peace. Until that day, she would simply have to endure…

Cloud took a deep calming breath, making her way to the bathroom to wash up and start her day. It was 5:00 am, and she still had to clean the shop before the doors opened at 8. Breakfast was simple; a slice of toast and a cup of tea while she read the most recent edition of the Guild Gazette. At 6:30am she was cleaning the shop, and by 7:59 she was unlocking the door.

It was a slow day, and around lunchtime, she took a seat behind the counter to enjoy a small afternoon meal. She'd just taken her first bite, when the front door opened. As quickly as she could, she swallowed her food, gently dapping at her mouth to make sure there were no unsightly crumbs. She hopped off her stool and walked over to greet her customer.

"Good afternoon." She said brightly. "Can I help you find something, or do you need a moment to look around?"

The visitor was male and certainly not her usual type of customer. He was tall and well-built, with lovely a shade of chestnut brown hair. Cloud assumed most women would find the man attractive and fashionable; his black suit perfectly tailored to his form. He regarded her with pale green eyes as if wondering where she'd suddenly come from.

"Are you Cloud Mirror?" The man asked, taking a step towards her. He had a smile that would melt even the coldest of hearts, and the sight of it sent her heart fluttering unexpectedly.

"I am." She replied, deciding then that he was indeed attractive. _Very attractive..._

Maybe it was the husky tone of his voice, or perhaps it was the way his coat pulled tightly across his muscular chest when he moved. Either way, Cloud could feel the blush slowly rising in her cheeks.

"My name is Ian. Professor Yata sent me to pick up an item that you procured for him."

Cloud blinked, the butterflies swirling frantically in her belly falling flat. He was there for business.

_Hello, Cloud! Get it together! _

"Y-yes, of course! I'll go and get it for you."

She spun around and walked quickly to the back room before he could see the flush in her cheeks go from pale pink to crimson red.

**CHAPTER 2**

Ian watched the tiny daemon practically run from the store floor; her flowing dark green dress swirling madly around her feet as she rushed away. He frowned, wondering what he'd done to cause such a flustered reaction from the Anima.

Cloud Mirror was just as the Professor had described, unfortunately the male daemon had left out one small detail. She was utterly stunning… The Anima was small and slight in frame, with blonde hair so pale it appeared almost white. She wore the thick locks pinned atop her head, while feathery bags framed eyes the color of roses not yet bloomed.

According to Yata, she was polite and friendly, but could be painfully shy at times. The male Anima hadn't gone into the reasons why, but he'd warned Ian not to do or say anything to upset her. He groaned softly. He'd been there for less than 5 minutes and he'd already managed to do just that!

"Here you are!" She said brightly, handing him a brown packaged box. "I opened it to make sure there wasn't any damage, then re-wrapped and sealed it. This," she said, using only slender finger to point to flowery signature on the seal, "is proof that it hasn't been tampered with since."

"Thanks." Ian replied, tucking the box under his arm.

"You're very welcome, Master Ian."

"Just Ian," he replied. "I'm not a ghost agent yet. I've still got a few more weeks of training before its official."

"Well then good luck to you, just Ian." She said teasingly, walking him towards the door. "Please tell Professor Yata I said hello."

"I will." He answered with a smile. "Good day to you."

**CHAPTER 3**

"You could have warned me." Ian said as he walked into Professor Yata's office. "Oh! My apologies," he said quickly, stopping short. "I didn't realize you had company. I'll just leave this here and…"

"Nonsense boy, come in and sit down."

Emperor Sutoku sat lazily in one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk, absently swirling a pen between his fingers. He glanced over at Ian, pointing to the chair beside him with the pen.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Yata said to the Phantom; his eyes still on the paper he was furiously writing on.

"Do what my dear Yata?"

"Invite people into my office without my permission."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Sutoku mused. "You would've invited the boy in anyway."

Ian stood awkwardly just inside the doorway, not sure whether to stay or go.

"Sit down!" Sutoku commanded. "It's rude to keep standing when someone has offered you a seat."

"But Professor Yata…" Ian began, looking over at the Anima for guidance. Unfortunately, the daemon was still focused on whatever he was writing.

"Yata is just having a bad day." Sutoku said, his gaze flitting over to the Anima. "Sit down and continue what you were saying."

"I only came to drop this off for him."

As Ian moved to place the box on Yata's desk, Sutoku reached out to take it. Before Ian could blink, the box was out of his hands, and safely in Yata's arms.

"Calm down." Sutoku chuckled. "I wasn't going to open it."

Professor Yata said nothing as he placed the box in one of the large desk drawers, locking it with a key attached to a thin metal chain wrapped around his waist.

"If that's all, Ian," Yata said coolly, "you are dismissed."

Ian was halfway in his seat when Yata dismissed him, and he was immediately thankful for a reason to leave. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Whatever was going on between these two daemons, Ian wanted no part of it.

"Sit down." Sutoku commanded once more; his gaze locked challengingly on Yata.

Ian expected the Anima to kick them both out, but the Professor simply went back to writing. Sutoku seem both amused and irritated that he couldn't get arise out of the Anima. Slowly, Ian eased back into his seat, hoping another chance to leave would present itself.

"Now, what were you saying when you came in?" Sutoku asked, turning his intense scarlet colored eyes on Ian. "What did Yata forget to warn you about?"

Professor Yata let out a small, irritated sigh, instantly bringing a smile to Sutoku's face.

"Come on now, boy. Speak up! I haven't got all day."

"It's nothing really." Ian replied hesitantly. "I was only going to say that Professor Yata forgot to mention a few things before I left to pick up his package."

"And what _things_ were those?" Sutoku asked suspiciously.

"Well, when he described Cloud Mirror, he failed to mention how beautiful she is. Quite disarmingly so."

Sutoku snorted rolling his eyes. "And here I thought it was something important."

"Like I said, it's nothing."

Ian moved to leave for the hundredth time, but Sutoku stopped him yet again.

"So you like our little Cloud Mirror?" Sutoku asked, smiling darkly at Ian. "I can see why, she's quite lovely; all innocence and delicate beauty."

"Agreed," Ian said carefully.

"I'm not surprised Yata here didn't warn you. If it has anything to do with the female form, you'll find that he's woefully uneducated."

The pen in Professor Yata's hand snapped in half, ink splattering the desk and his clothing. Ian jumped up immediately to assist, while Sutoku sat back and watched in amusement.

"I'm fine." Yata huffed, pushing Ian away.

"If you'd like, Professor," Ian said helplessly, "I can take that to be cleaned for you."

"That's hardly necessary." Yata replied tightly. "But I would greatly appreciate it if you'd both leave."

"Of course," Ian said quickly.

Sutoku said nothing, continuing to lounge in his seat.

"Lord Sutoku," Ian said, gesturing toward the door. "Please allow me to escort you to your office."

"No need." Sutoku replied, watching the Professor head towards his private room just off his office. "I'm going to stay and help Yata out of those soiled clothes."

The Anima stiffened at the Phantom's declaration, but he made no response. He did, however, turn to speak to Ian.

"I'm perfectly aware of how attractive Cloud Mirror is. It's because of her beauty that I sent you to her shop instead of one of the other trainees. She is vulnerable by nature, and I don't want some overzealous agent-in-training trying to take advantage of her kindness. I will not betray her confidence by telling you her story, but know that her existence since joining the Guild has been difficult. There is a reason why she's chosen a life without a master, Ian. All I ask is that you respect that choice and leave her be."

"As you wish," Ian replied softly.

He turned to leave, snickering softly when he heard Professor Yata's bedroom door slam shut, immediately followed by an angry curse from Lord Sutoku.

**CHAPTER 4**

He lied. Not intentionally, of course, but when Ian realized that forgetting Cloud Mirror was impossible, he did what he said he wouldn't. He went to see her…

Ian entered the shop, the tiny bell above the door jingling whimsically. He moved through the store with casual interest, pretending to examine the items lining the shelves. To his surprise, it didn't take long before his interest became genuine.

The shop sold all manner of glass work; from tiny figurines to huge ornate mirrors. According to those in the Guild, Cloud Mirror was a master glass maker. Her creations could be found not only in the Capital, but throughout the world.

A glass sculpture of a ballerina mid-pirouette caught Ian's attention. It looked so life-like that for a moment Ian thought the tiny glass woman would dance right off the shelf.

"Can I help you?" A female voice asked from behind him.

Ian spun around, coming face-to-face with a dark-haired woman. This certainly was not Cloud Mirror, and if Ian had to describe her, he would say she was the exact opposite of the Anima. Tall and voluptuous; she had an air that was both enticing and intimidating.

"Do you like the Ballerina?" She asked, tossing a wave of her glossy black hair over her shoulder as she reached for the figurine. "It's an excellent choice, and one of the owner's personal favorites. If you look on the back right here," she continued, pointing a small switch on the base. "You can turn it on."

She flicked the switch lightly, causing the tiny glass women to swirl atop the base. While she danced, a hauntingly beautiful song filled the air around them.

"It's extraordinary work." Ian said in awe. "It looks so real."

"Yes it does." The woman answered with just as much awe as Ian. "As does everything Ms. Cloud makes."

The woman turned it off, and then set the ballerina back on the shelf. "Should I have it wrapped for you, or would you like to look around some more?"

"Umm, I think I'll keep looking."

"No problem, sir. My name is Jessa. Call for me when you're ready and I'll ring you up. I'll be right over there."

She pointed to display window where several boxes had been left half-open.

"Thank you, Jessa." Ian replied. "By chance, is the owner here?"

"She's always here." Jessa said with a laugh. "We have a glass working demonstration today, so she's in the back preparing."

"What time is the demonstration?"

"At noon, so in about 45 minutes. Would you like to come? We're usually packed, but I'm sure we can squeeze you in."

"That'd be great, thanks!"

"No problem. I'll take you around to the back when it's time."

Jessa headed back over to the display window, leaving Ian to browse to shop. By the time he finished, he ended up purchasing a large mirror for his new Guild issued home, as well as the ballerina. Ian intended to give the tiny dancer to his younger sister, so he had Jessa wrapped the box in shiny pink wrapping paper. Jessa stored the two items behind the counter, and promised to have the mirror delivered no later than tomorrow afternoon.

"We'll just cut through here." Jessa said, leading Ian through a small door behind the counter. "But if you decide to come for another show, you'll have to go around to the back entrance."

"I'll make sure to remember that."

There was a small crowd gathered behind a yellow line, watching silently as Cloud Mirror set about her work. She seemed even smaller in front of the massive stove, handling tools that looked far too heavy for her to even pick up. She worked swiftly and expertly, explaining each step to the crowd. According to Jessa, Cloud usually chose small projects for these demonstrations, but Ian could tell that even the simplest item took a great deal of care and expertise. And when it was all over, the Anima had created something truly extraordinary.

"That's all for today." Cloud Mirror said to the crowd. "I'll have another demonstration same time next week. Should any of you like to purchase the item I made today, it will be on sale in the shop tomorrow morning. Thank you and have a wonderful day!"

The crowd clapped loudly then started for the door. Cloud started cleaning up, jumping in surprise when Ian called out to her.

"You shouldn't scare someone in a room full of breakable items." She chastised him playfully.

"Apologies," Ian replied, ruffling his hair nervously. "That was amazing, by the way. You've a real talent for this."

"Thank you." She replied, wiping the sweat from her brow. "The process is actually a lot more involved, but I like to keep it simple for the show."

"Still, it was very impressive."

She smiled shyly, continuing to fuss about the room.

"I was wondering." Ian asked. "Would you like to join me for a late lunch? There's a restaurant close to the Guild compound that caters to humans and daemons. I've never been, but a friend told me it's really good."

"Oh… ah…" Cloud Mirror took a step back, wringing her hands. "I don't think so. I need to finish up in here then go help Jessa. The shop gets pretty busy after one of these things."

"Then perhaps another time?"

"Umm, probably not," she replied, continuing to back away from him. "I have to be at the shop from 8 am to 8 pm. Jessa only works part time, so I'm usually the only one here."

"What about dinner? I can stop by after the shop closes."

"I-I'm afraid I can't do that either. I have to get the shop cleaned and ready for the next day. By the time I'm done, it's quite late."

"Well, that's too bad." Ian said quietly.

She was shy, there was no denying that, but Ian had a feeling that despite her polite refusals, she actually liked him. He wasn't surprised by her responses, especially if what Professor Yata had said was true. Luckily, he was a patient man. He'd already decided that he wanted Cloud Mirror to be his first daemon. He just had to find a way to convince the timid Anima to accept.

"I should get to the store." Cloud Mirror replied. "Thank you for coming today, and I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

She disappeared into the shop, leaving Ian alone with his thoughts.

**CHAPTER 5**

Cloud entered the shop from behind the counter. As predicted, the place was buzzing with activity. She forced a smile on her face and dove into the crowd. She'd just finished helping Bisque Doll find a gift for her Master, when she caught sight of Jessa waving her over to the counter.

"This came for you." Jessa said, handing her a small crisp envelope.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, turning it over in her hand.

"Don't know, some guy dropped it off and said to make sure you got it. I told him you were here, even pointed you out, but he said he didn't want to bother you."

"Hmm, what did he look like?"

"He was kind of tall and he had… I can take you right up here ma'am."

"Never mind," Cloud said, smiling warmly at the woman getting ready to checkout. "It's not important." Cloud tucked the envelope into her pocket, wading back into the crowd of customers.

The last person left the shop just before 8:00pm. Jessa finished closing the register, said a quick goodbye, and then left as well. Cloud locked the door behind her then headed up to her room. She was exhausted and the only thing she could think about was a nice hot shower and her comfy bed.

As she started to undress, she felt the envelope she'd put in her pocket. Tugging it out, she tore off the end and pulled out the letter. When she opened it, a small scrap of paper fell to the ground. Cloud picked it up, recognizing the bold masculine hand-writing.

_As promised. I hope this gives you the peace you so desperately want. _

The note was signed, "_F_." Cloud's hands shook as she unfolded the old parchment that had come along with the note. She scanned the first page; her heart pounding so loudly she could hear it echoing within the walls of the small bathroom. Six months of research, six months of trying to interpret her dreams, six months of waiting... All of it ended with the three pieces of paper in her hands. She finally had it. She finally had the key to breaking Isadora's spell.

Excitement mixed with fear flooded her system. She was happy to finally have the solution in her hands. But as relieved as she was, at the same time she was overcome with a sense of unease and trepidation. Wanting to do something and _actually_ doing it were two completely different things, and that was a fact Cloud hadn't realized until that very moment. Now that she had exactly what she needed, Cloud wasn't entirely sure she was ready to go through with it just yet.

She folded the paper and put it back in the envelope. Walking over to her nightstand, she placed the letter next to Isadora's jewelry box. She had plenty of time to think this over; plenty of time to prepare herself for the inevitable moment of truth. And, when the time was right, she would finally be free…

**CHAPTER 6**

**_3 weeks later…_**

Cloud Mirror was inventorying a shipment she'd just received from Italy. Although her shop mostly contained items she'd made, there were several other stores like hers throughout the world. Four in particular, she exchanged merchandise with in hopes of broadening her buyer's market.

The delivery was large, so Cloud had asked Jessa to come in and help her sort through it all. Jessa was a human; one of the few Cloud chose to associate with. She was the daughter of a ghost agent, but had yet to decide whether or not she would follow in his footsteps. It was no guarantee that the child of an agent would be born with the necessary gifts, but Jessa had shown great potential early on. Until the female decided what path to take, Cloud had offered her a job at the shop.

"Jessa, these are done. Go ahead and take down the display up front and set out these ceramic flowers instead. I think they'll go well with the fairy sculptures we created last week."

"Oh, great idea!" Jessa exclaimed. "I'll go and pick up some of those fake vines, too. We can set the flowers up so that they look like they're actually growing!"

Cloud laughed. The human always got excited over the littlest things. So young and carefree. She envied the girl's innocence.

"I look forward to seeing it when it's done." Cloud replied.

The bell above the door jingled, drawing their attention to the entrance. Jessa giggled softly as she went to grab her keys and coat from behind the counter.

"I think I'll go pick up those vines now, Ms. Cloud. Be back soon!"

Cloud didn't even have a chance to protest before the girl was out the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Ian asked, standing by the entrance.

"N-no, not at all." Cloud put her clipboard down, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You ask me that every time I come here." Ian chuckled, walking towards her with a basket in his hand.

It was true. Ever since the day Ian had walked into her store, he'd made it a point to visit every day. Always with offers of lunch or afternoon strolls. He was persistent, and although she had an idea of what he wanted, he'd yet to make his intentions known.

Ian placed the basket on the counter, throwing a charming smile in her direction. Cloud was beginning to hate that smile. It had a way of getting under her skin, forcing her to open up and talk to him about herself. She was comfortable around him, and that simple fact made her uncomfortable.

"I'd like to say I made this myself, but that would be a lie." Ian dragged a stool around the counter so he could sit opposite from her. "Come sit down and eat. By the looks of it, you could use a break."

"I really shouldn't, I still need to…"

"No excuses." Ian said quickly, pulling out napkins, plates and silverware. "You already confessed your love of sweets and I have surprise in here that I think you'll enjoy."

That piqued her interest and she inched over to the counter, slipping onto her stool. He smiled again, causing Cloud's heart to do that strange, fluttery thing. She really needed to put an end to this odd relationship of theirs, but before she could even say a word, Ian launched into an explanation of his day. He was an agent in training, and his days were usually split between the Guild HQ and the Ghost Agent Academy. Cloud had no idea that a mere trainee could have such an exciting life, but every time the man opened his mouth, Cloud was absolutely riveted by every word that came out. He made her feel things. Things she hadn't felt since… since her last…

"How was the cake?" Ian asked, snapping Cloud out of her train of thought.

"It was delicious." Cloud answered, dabbing the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "Chocolate is my favorite."

"I know." Ian said, reaching out to stroke her elbow. "You mentioned it the other day."

"Did I?"

"You did." He continued, running a hand up her forearm and taking her hand in his. "I remember everything you say."

"Is that so?" She asked, unable to stop the ridiculous giggle that burst from her lips.

"Yes." He said, threading their fingers together. "I also know that your favorite color is violet, because it reminds you of the sky when the sunsets after a rainy day. Your favorite flowers are white lilies, because no matter how dark your existence becomes, they remind you that there is still something pure and untainted in this world." He raised her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "And your work… it gives you a sense of peace. You lose yourself in the moment and let your spirit guide you."

"I can't believe you remember all that." She replied, twisting uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm probably the most boring, uninteresting daemon in the world."

"I remember every second I spend with you." Ian continued, turning her hand over and placing another kiss on her palm. "You're amazing, Cloud, and I want to know more about you and all the things that you love."

She laughed nervously, embarrassed by the calluses on her palm. "I'm afraid there's not much to me except for my work." She tried to pull her hand free, but Ian refused to let it go.

"That's not true." He scoffed. "Your work is a reflection of your incredible spirit. Every single piece of artwork in this store holds a part of you inside of it. It is what makes all this that much more beautiful. Your customers see it. I see it." He cupped her cheek with his other hand. "If only you could see it, too."

They shared a quiet moment, and although Cloud wanted to look away, he held her eyes firmly with his own. His lips held the whisper of a smile; the warmth and love radiating from him like a beacon in the night. It drew her to him, and for the briefest of moments, she let herself fall…

"I'm going to be commissioned tomorrow." Ian said, running his thumb lightly across her jaw. "And I'll be able to summon my first daemon. It's a ceremonious event. One that will set the tone for my future service to the Guild. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel a connection with you that I can't explain. I know you feel it, too. I don't know anything about your past, and I'm not asking you to tell me, all I'm asking for is a chance. I want to build a future with you, Cloud Mirror. I want you by my side as I begin my journey as a ghost agent." His hands tightened ever so slightly around on hers. "So I'm asking you now, on the eve of my commission; will you let me to summon you?"

She was off the stool the moment the question was out of his mouth.

"I-I really need to get back to work."

Ian jumped up as well, his expression apologetic. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I shouldn't have… It was too soon to ask, right?" Ian ran a hand through his hair; a look of embarrassment and remorse written all over his face. "Forgive me, Cloud. I didn't mean to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"N-no, it's fine. I just…" She kept backing up, until her back hit the shelves behind her. "I need you to leave." She finished in a small whisper.

"Cloud..."

"Please, Ian."

He said nothing else, simply nodding in reply. He gathered his things and placed them back into the basket as quickly as possible. When he turned to leave, Cloud called out to him.

"Th-thank you," she blurted out. "For the lunch."

"You're welcome." Ian replied solemnly.

He walked to the door, hesitating a moment before pushing it open and leaving. Cloud stumbled forward, reaching out for the counter to regain her balance. Her heart was racing; every inch of her flesh on fire from his touch. She'd never been so excited or terrified in her life. She was barely clinging to the counter when Jessa walked back into the store.

"Oh my, God! Ms. Cloud, are you okay? What happened?"

Jessa slipped her arm around Cloud, walking her through the door behind the counter and to the nearest chair in the back room.

"I'm fine, I just…"

"You're not fine!' Jessa shrieked. "You're… you're…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You look like you're… I don't know! Fading away?!"

Cloud focused her mind, snatching herself back from the line she hadn't even realized she was walking. It took very little effort for a daemon to stay in a corporeal form. It was subconscious; almost as if it were an afterthought. She'd been so lost in her thoughts; trapped in her prison of conflicting emotions that she'd very nearly slipped into her spirit form without even realizing it.

"It's okay." Cloud said firmly.

Jessa let out a weak sigh of relief. "You're back." She said, pulling Cloud into her arms for a quick hug. "Are really you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. There's no need for you to worry."

"Are you sure? Should I call someone? My dad's probably on lunch. I can call and tell him to come over." She pulled out her cell phone, ready to dial.

"Relax, Jessa." Cloud replied with a nervous laugh. "You really need to spend more time with daemons. You should know by now what a daemon's spirit form looks like."

Jessa joined her laughter. "I know, right?! So that… that was normal?"

"Yes, completely. I just got distracted is all."

She ran a hand through her midnight locks. "What happened? Was it something with Ian? Where is he, by the way?"

"I asked him to leave." Cloud replied softly.

Jessa sighed again, crouching down in front of Cloud and taking her hands in hers. The girl might be young, but it was clear she understood exactly what was going on.

"So he finally asked you to be his daemon, huh?"

Cloud nodded, her stomach doing tiny flips as she relived the horrible moment inside her head.

"And you said no?"

"No, not exactly." Cloud mumbled. "I-I didn't know what to say, so I asked him to leave."

Jessa sighed heavily. "Cloud, you have to stop doing this to yourself."

"I know." Cloud replied, her voice breaking.

"Ian isn't like the others. He's not trying to manipulate or use you, nor is weak or selfish. He likes you, Cloud. Really likes you. I know you're scared, and that's normal for someone who has experienced the things you have, but don't let your fear destroy this opportunity. Ian is _real_. What he's offering you is _real_."

"Don't lecture me!" Cloud could feel her emotions rising. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that same speech!"

"I'm not saying that I do." Jessa replied, squeezing her hands reassuringly. "I just think…"

Cloud snatched her hands back, shoving Jessa away and getting to her feet.

"I don't need your opinion, Jessa." Cloud shot back. "And I don't appreciate you butting into my business, especially when you don't know anything about me!"

"I'm only trying to help, Cloud!" Jessa replied in frustration. "And now that you mention it, you're absolutely right. I hardly know anything about you and I've worked with you for almost a year! Ian's been in your life for all of what? A month?! Yet somehow he knows more about you than I do! Don't you think that means something?!"

"I… He…" She threw her hands up in frustration. "This is none of your business!"

"You're right. It's none of my business." Jessa replied in surrender. "All I know is that you're happy. For the first time since I met you. And every time I've seen you smile. _Really_ smile. It's been with Ian. You've got a shot here, Cloud. Take it!"

**_That evening…_**

Cloud sat on the floor of her bedroom, staring at the jewelry box in front of her. All she had to do was cast the spell and it would all be over. No more frustration, no more confusion. In that quiet moment, Cloud could feel her connection to Isadora. It was like the woman's soul was reaching out to her, telling her to be free…

Months ago, Cloud had been determined to go through with her plan: Recreate the spell Isadora had cast. She had a chance to end it all. She could get rid of her skill; open the box and place inside of it all her unwanted memories and the painful emotions that went with them. Isn't that what she wanted? Why was she suddenly hesitating?

Cloud knew the answer to that question._ Ian…_

He'd come out of nowhere, bringing with him a rush of happiness that she'd believed was both impossible and unwanted. How wrong she was... Her heart was still open, and the joy Ian had given her these past few weeks was very much wanted. And what she felt when she was with him was unlike anything she'd felt with her past masters.

It was hard to believe that once upon a time she'd been filled with love and joy; ready to give her service to the Guild and the agent she served. But her skill—it made her vulnerable. None of her masters had wanted her. What they truly desired was her mirror. They wanted to peer into the reflection of her spirit and see the truth. See who they were and who they would become.

Unfortunately, no one ever saw what they wanted to see. Not ever. And no matter how many times she tried to explain; no matter how many times she begged them not to look, they always did. It never ended well. Not for them and not for her. The box sitting before her represented an escape. A way to wipe it all away and finally live a life without regret or guilt.

_Ian…_

Cloud sighed heavily, tucking her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knee. Maybe Jessa was right. Perhaps this was a chance at something real. She'd often heard other daemons talk about the connection they had with their masters. The bond that seemed to go beyond anything Cloud had ever felt with her previous masters. Was what she felt for Ian that bond?

Cloud picked up the box, running her fingers lightly over the lid. She climbed to her feet, sliding open her nightstand drawer and placing the box inside next to the small white envelope. As she closed it she made a promise to herself. She would accept Ian as her master. She would give herself another chance and take the love he offered so willingly.

_That night, or the first time since the jewelry box had come into Cloud Mirror's possession, she didn't dream about Isadora Hale… _

**CHAPTER 7**

Cloud took a deep breath, staring at the entrance to the Guild HQ. She'd been there for about 10 minutes, trying to think of what she would say to Ian once she saw him. By the time she found the courage to go inside, she felt like her heart would beat right out of her chest.

"Cloud Mirror?"

She turned at the sound of her name.

"I thought that was you." Emperor Sutoku continued, hurrying to join her. "What brings you to this side of the Capital?"

"I was… uh…"

"Are you making a delivery?"

"No, umm. I'm here to see a friend. Do you by chance know where the trainees are?"

"Trainees? You mean from the academy?"

"Yes."

He smiled again. "May I ask who this friend of yours is? It might help us find whoever it is you're looking for."

"Ian. He's one of the students.

"Ah yes," he replied. "I know who Ian is. He and his classmates graduated this morning. If they follow normal protocol, then they'll be reporting to Yata for assignments."

"Oh, then I'll come back later."

"There's no need." The Phantom replied, gesturing down the hall. "I was just heading to Yata's office. I'd be happy to take you there."

"That's very kind of you, Lord Sutoku, but I don't want to interrupt. I'll just come back…"

"Nonsense! Yata adores you. He'd welcome the visit."

He looped her arm with his, practically dragging her down the hall. Cloud didn't particularly care for the Phantom. He was friend of Professor Yata's, and during the time she'd lived with her Anima mentor, Sutoku had been a frequent visitor. But something about the daemon Emperor always seemed—off. He was charming and kind, but it never really appeared genuine. At least not to Cloud. Then again, she'd always had a way of seeing the truth in all beings; human and daemon. As a matter of fact, the only time Cloud had ever seen Sutoku show any kind of _real_ emotion was when he was with Professor Yata.

"By the way, how have you been? From what I've heard recently, your shop is doing very well."

"It is." Cloud replied quietly.

"I also heard that you hired some help. A young human female I believe."

Cloud frowned up at the Phantom. "You certainly know a great deal about my business, Lord Sutoku."

"Of course I do. You're important to Yata, which makes you important to me. And," he added with a chuckle. "Yata talks about you and his dearest Mira quite often."

That brought a smile to Cloud's face. The Professor had always gone out of his way to make sure she and Mira were taken care of.

"He also mentioned that you allowed someone to look into the _cloud mirror_. Saizo, I believe. Is that true?"

Cloud sucked in a startled breath, wondering how that particular bit of information had found its way to Professor Yata. It couldn't be Saizo, especially since the Divina had gone to such great lengths to conceal his visit to her shop. And since she hadn't breathed a word of it to anyone, there was simply no way Yata or Sutoku could know about it.

"Cloud," Sutoku said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You just caught me off guard."

"Then it's true?"

"Uh, y-yes. He asked as a personal favor."

"Did he? Interesting."

Cloud waited for him to ask what that favor was, but he said nothing else about it. Instead he changed the topic to the wonderful weather they were having lately.

"Here we are." Sutoku said, releasing her arm and reaching for the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we knock first?"

Sutoku laughed, but didn't reply. He simply opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning, Yata. Look who's come to…"

Sutoku stopped mid-sentence, realizing that there was no one in the office. He immediately walked to the desk, scanning the calendar the Professor kept there. He smiled mischievously when he found what he was looking for.

"Come with me, little Cloud." He said, taking her arm and walking her back out the door. "We've just missed him, but luckily I know where he is."

Sutoku did indeed know where the Professor was, and when they showed up at the large summoning room, Cloud felt like she'd be sick any moment. Ian stood in the center of the room, a female daemon at his side. Professor Yata was speaking to him, their words muffled but still audible.

"Do you understand what I'm asking you to do, Ian?" The Professor inquired. "What Master Sublumenal is asking you to do?"

"I do, Professor Yata, and I swear I won't let either of you down."

Yata nodded in approval. "Genghis will take care of you, but it's also important that you take care of her as well. You're a team now, and when you're in the field, you will only have each other to rely on."

"I'll take care of him, Professor." The female daemon replied, resting her hand on Ian's arm and smiling up at him. "And I know Ian here will take care of me, too. There's really no need to worry."

"Thank you for this, Genghis."

"No need to thank me. I'm happy to help."

"Then it looks like you're ready, Ian. You have your mission and your daemon. All your arrangements have been made, but make sure you have anything else you think you might need. There's no telling how long it will be before I, or anyone else from the Guild, will be able to contact you."

"Understood."

Cloud let go Sutoku's arm, walking backwards towards the door. Sutoku was saying something to her, but the words seemed distorted and far away. Her chest tightened; each breath she tried to take becoming more and more painful. Her vision swam with tears as the reality of what she'd witnessed settled in her mind.

_She was too late. Ian had chosen another daemon… _

"I have to go." She whispered.

"But they're almost done." Sutoku replied, reaching out to take her hand. "If you just wait, you can…"

She snatched her hand back, shaking her head. "No, I-I need to go. Th-thank you for your help."

**CHAPTER 8**

Cloud wasn't exactly sure how she'd gotten back to the shop. It felt as though she'd blinked and suddenly she was in her room, standing in front of her nightstand. She pulled open the drawer, removing the small jewelry box along with the envelope.

She set the two items on the bed, and then set about the room locating all the items she would need: A mirror, a single candle, a ceramic bowl, a lighter and small bundle of sage to cleanse the room. The final ingredient was the easiest to provide; a sacrifice of spirit. Her spirit.

When she'd gathered all that she needed, she went over to the large standing mirror in the corner of the room. Using the documents F has sent her, Cloud meticulously set the stage. She placed the candle directly in front of the mirror, centering it perfectly, then set the jewelry box in front of the candle. Climbing to her feet, she took hold of the sage, lighting the end of the bundle. Cloud let it burn for a few moments then walked slowly around the room. With her free hand, she wafted the white smoke, making sure to cleanse every corner. It didn't take very long, and when she was done, she placed the slow burning sage into the ceramic bowl and moved it off to the side.

Cloud knelt in front of the mirror, careful not to disturb the candle or the box. Taking up the third and final page, she read through the spell one final time. The cadence was easy enough, and she shouldn't have any problems with enunciation.

She ran her fingers lightly over the other two pages, making sure that she'd done everything she was supposed to. When she was satisfied, she lit the single candle in front of her and began to read the spell aloud. Cloud repeated the incantations seven times in total, focusing as much spirit as she could sacrifice into the box.

A gust of wind swirled around the room, forming out of nowhere and blowing out candle in front of Cloud. The box flew open, sending a burst of light into the air just before it was sucked into the reflection of the mirror. Immediately, Cloud knew something was wrong. She wanted put something inside the box, not take something out…

The glass shuddered as an image of a young woman appeared. Cloud gasped softly, not expecting to come face-to-face with an actual spirit. Yes, something was very wrong…

She was a Phantom, but that was the only thing Cloud could discern about the woman staring back at her through the mirror. Her hair was the color of fire and her eyes were as dark as midnight. Black wings unfurled behind her, trembling as if they want nothing more than to take flight. She was utterly terrifying, yet hauntingly beautiful. If not for the dagger in her hand, Cloud would have felt compelled to reach out and touch the mysterious daemon.

"Hello, child," the Phantom said; her voice a distant echo.

Cloud tried to stand so that she could be on equal footing with the female daemon, but she quickly realized she could not move. An unknown force surrounded her, keeping her fixed to the floor.

"Wh-who are you?" Cloud asked in a frightened whisper.

"What a strange question?" The reflection replied, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "Especially since you're the one who summoned me."

**CHAPTER 9**

Ian had been in the Guild HQ for all of ten minutes when the first whispers reached his ears. He and Master Sublumenal had returned late the following evening, and had just spent their entire morning in debriefs.

It was Fyne Boon, a fellow agent and instructor at the academy, who told him the news. Cloud Mirror was missing. Fyne had said a great deal more about the Anima's disappearance, but his initial shock prevented him from hearing everything after the word "missing."

"Things are getting crazy around here," Fyne said, "so I suggest you start preparing for the worst. Anyway, I got to go. My daughter's here for questioning, so I'm going to take her down to Master Nina's office."

The man said his goodbyes, leaving Ian standing dumbstruck in the middle of the hallway. He'd have probably stood there for several more moments if he hadn't heard Jessa call his name. Ian turned at the sound of the girl's voice, blinking in confusion when he saw her flushed, tear-stained face. She tried to come to him, but Fyne took her gently in his arms and led her away. That's when it hit him; Jessa was Fyne's daughter.

Ian wondered what the girl knew, or if she knew anything at all. He was tempted to follow her, but he decided instead to go where he knew he'd find answers…

**CHAPTER 10**

It felt like he was moving in slow motion; the sound of the blood rushing in his ears drowning out every other sound. He willed himself to feel nothing, because he knew that if he let the fear and panic in, it would utterly cripple him. He chose instead to focus on small things like breathing and walking. One task at a time…

Ian knocked on Professor Yata's door, pushing it open when he heard the Anima tell him to come in.

"Professor, I…"

"There's no need to explain." Yata replied. "I've been expecting you."

He was at his desk, a crowd of ghost agents standing around him. Emperor Sutoku sat off to the side; his expression thoughtful as he tapped his fingers lightly on the arm of his chair.

"You have?" Ian asked. "But how did you…"

Yata held up his hand, stopping Ian from saying anything more. "Ladies and gentlemen that will be all. You have your orders. Make your preparations and report back to the Guild immediately."

The agents bowed respectfully to Yata, nodding a greeting to Ian as they exited the office. They all looked grim, sending a sharp pang of despair spiraling through Ian's chest.

"What's happening, Professor?"

Yata glanced over at Sutoku, but the Phantom appeared lost in his thoughts.

"Why don't you sit down, Ian?" Yata said, gesturing to one of the empty seats.

"I'd rather stand if it's all the same."

The air in the room was suddenly thin, making it difficult for Ian to breathe. He knew that if he sat down, there was a chance he might not get back up. He needed focus, and at that moment, the effort of staying on his feet was doing just that.

Yata nodded in understanding; dark eyes unreadable. "Cloud Mirror is missing." He said carefully.

The Professor was desperately trying to maintain control, but his voice caught at the end, giving him away. Ian realized then what was hidden in Yata's dark eyes. Fear. Anxiety. Confusion. It was a direct reflection of everything Ian was feeling.

"I heard. I came as soon as I found out. Do we have any leads?"

Yata frowned at Ian's poor attempt at nonchalance. "Ian, I really think you need to sit down."

"I don't need to sit!" Ian snapped. "I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Sutoku was at Ian's side in seconds; a firm grip on Ian's arm. "I think you should listen to the Professor and sit down."

The Phantom literally shoved Ian into the chair in front of Yata's desk.

"Sutoku, please." Yata turned his attention back to Ian. "I know you're upset and confuse, Ian, but you have to remember that you're not the only one who is concerned about Cloud's well-being."

Ian gave Yata a questioning look that the Anima immediately recognized.

"Yes, I know about your relationship with Cloud." Yata said. "I've known about it from day one. There is nothing that you can keep from me, Ian. Remember that." He cleared his throat. "With that said, you should know that the Guild has launched a full-scale investigation into this event. I swear to you, we will get her back."

"Cloud is like a female offspring to Yata." Sutoku added. "There is no one more invested in all this than he is."

The Professor rolled his eyes. "It's 'daughter' you idiot. And, yes, she and I are very close. I was with her when… when…" His words trailed off.

"When what?" Ian move to stand, but Sutoku shoved him back into the chair.

When it was clear that Yata wasn't going to continue, Sutoku inserted himself back into the conversation.

"Cloud has had a difficult life." Sutoku said, leaning against the edge of Yata's desk. "Of course, it wasn't always that way. She used to be happy." He laughed softly as if reminiscing. "In all honestly, she was bubbly to the point of annoying. When I first met her, she always had a smile on her face. Even for someone like me…" Ian had never know the Phantom to show emotion, but it appeared even Sutoku was upset over Cloud's disappearance. "Cloud saw the beauty in everything," Sutoku continued, "and when it came time to pledge her allegiance to the Guild, she was so excited. She just knew she was going to make a difference in this world. Unfortunately, things didn't quite work out as she expected."

"No, they did not." Yata said; his voice full of pity. "Her world got dark very quickly, and slowly but surely all the light and life was sucked out of her. Tell me, Ian. Are you familiar with Cloud's skill?"

"Vaguely," Ian replied. "There aren't many willing to talk about it."

"For good reason," Sutoku muttered. "Cloud's skill allows anyone; human or daemon, to see their true nature. From what I understand, this is presented to the viewer in an infinite number of ways. Cloud has only described the process to me once, but it sounds… brutal. And coming from me, that's saying something."

_Was knowing the truth really so horrible?_ Ian pondered silently, deciding it was a question he would consider at a later time.

"For a while, I thought things had turned around for Cloud." Yata said. "Her last master was an older agent; more experienced than her previous ones. She adored him and he adored her. She was happy, and for her, that was enough. Sadly, it didn't last. As with all those before, Cloud's master asked to look into her mirror. When she said no, he forced her."

"It didn't end well." Sutoku added.

"Is that why she left him?" Ian asked. "Or did he release her from his service."

"I suppose you could say he released her from his service." Sutoku replied thoughtfully. "After all, the death of an agent automatically releases the daemons in his service."

"I don't understand." Ian said, his brow furrowing in confusion. "He died?"

"Yep," Sutoku answered bluntly. "Suicide."

"Oh my, God," Ian replied in muted shock.

"Yeah, I said the same thing," Sutoku continued, "but that's not the worst part. He hung himself in her room for her to find." The Phantom pretended to hang himself, even going as far as making a crude gagging sound. "And to add insult to injury, he left behind a note explicitly blaming her for his demise."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Exactly, but he didn't see it that way. And neither did any of the other daemons who served him. Overnight she became a social pariah. If Yata hadn't taken her into his protection, I doubt she'd be alive right now."

"Her life has been a series of disappointments and heartbreaks." Yata said, falling back into his chair. "Now do you understand why I asked you to leave her be? She was nowhere near ready to return your feelings, let alone enter into a contract with you. And now she's done something that I'm not entirely sure we can undue."

Ian's heart dropped to his feet; an overwhelming sense of foreboding filling his lungs and cutting off his oxygen.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ian barely managed to ask the question. "What has she done?"

"Perhaps I should answer that."

Ian turned at the sound of the woman's voice; her strange accent out of place on this side of the world.

"Vickie," Professor Yata said, bowing in greeting to her.

Vickie bowed back; her smile shadowed by exhaustion. "Professor Yata, it's good to see you. And you Emperor Sutoku."

"Please come in." Yata said.

"Thank you."

She entered the room, clutching a black briefcase in her left hand. She was tall for a female; her reddish-brown hair pulled up into a messy bun atop her head. She was older; her lovely features refined with the grace that came with age. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of faded jeans and white long-sleeved shirt. If Ian had to guess, she'd literally just stepped off a plane. Intelligent hazel eyes met his as she approached the three males.

"I'm Agent Vickie Harris, but feel free to call me Vickie. I work for the Guild's European Division based out of the UK. I was sent for by the Council to consult with you on this case. You must be Ian." She held out her hand to shake his. "It's very nice to meet you. "

"Uh, nice to meet you, too." Ian replied, taking her outstretched hand. "How do you know my name and what case are you talking about?"

Vickie looked around Ian to where Yata stood. "He doesn't know?"

"He's only just returned. I would have sent for him sooner, but the nature of his assignment prevented me from doing so."

"Understood," Vickie replied with a sharp nod. "I'll go ahead and catch you up then. You are familiar with the female Anima, Cloud Mirror, correct?" Vickie opened her briefcase, taking about several documents as she spoke.

"I am." Ian replied, his heart racing.

"Then it is my regret to inform you that she has been taken prisoner by this daemon."

Vickie help up a distorted image of a female clothed in a flowing black dress. Her skin was as pale as death itself, and her hair was like a sea of fire, falling in waves down to her waist. Black wings were folded behind her, and in her hand she held a large dagger. She was beautiful and terrifying; the embodiment of power and rage.

"Who is she?" Ian asked, taking the image from Vickie and examining it more closely.

"This is Isadora Hale; a particularly vicious Phantom who, until approximately 2 days ago, was imprisoned on the seventh level of the Spirit Realm. She was placed there by our organization close to a century ago."

"I never understood that." Professor Yata interjected. "I remember the havoc she caused with absolute clarity. By the time she was caught, she'd taken the lives of hundreds of innocent humans. She should have been destroyed, not imprisoned."

"I agree with you, Professor, but I was given strict orders to take her alive."

"Do you know why?" Sutoku asked.

"No, but the order came down from the _Masters_ themselves."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sutoku snickered sarcastically, throwing Yata a knowing look.

"Wait a minute." Ian said, realizing what Vickie had just said. "You said she was captured over a century ago."

"That's correct," she replied.

"But then you said 'I was given strict orders.' How is that possible? If you're the agent who captured Isadora Hale, then you should be… dead. Or at least very close to it."

Vickie exchanged looks with Professor Yata.

"What's going on?" Ian asked suspiciously. "If all this has to do with Cloud, then someone better start talking!"

"Aww," Sutoku said mockingly, nudging Yata playfully. "Our little agent's all grown up. Look at him! He's completed _one_ mission and he's already barking out orders like a seasoned veteran."

"That's not what I…" Ian took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

"You have every right to ask the question, Ian." Yata said, ignoring Sutoku. "But Vickie's story is complicated, and there are details of her past that are not pertinent to our current situation. What I can tell you is that Vickie is an _immortali_. One of three currently registered with the Guild. I believe she's been alive for roughly 2 centuries."

"Give or take," Vickie added with a heavy sigh. "But as Professor Yata said, my abnormally long life span is irrelevant. What we need to focus on right now is getting your daemon back."

"Cloud's not my daemon." Ian corrected.

Vickie frowned. "She's not? Based on my discussion with the Council, I was under the impression that you two were…"

"Well, were not." Ian said firmly.

"Apologies," Vickie replied. "Still, I'm sure you're anxious to get her back." The female agent took out a file from her briefcase, laying it on the Professor's desk. "This is all the information I gathered regarding the Phantom, Isadora Hale. In the 3 months it took me to track her down, I discovered quite a bit about this former white witch."

Vickie started pulling out documents and photos from the folder.

"Wait, I've seen that before." Ian pointed to a picture of a small glass jewelry box. "It's Cloud's. She had it on display in her shop. It's been a while since I've seen it, so I assumed she sold it."

Vickie ran a finger over the photo. "This," she said, "is actually _my_ jewelry box. I used this to trap Isadora's powers just before I imprisoned her in the Spirit Realm. My daemon…" Her voice caught for moment and she took a few calming breaths before continuing. "I lost one of my most trusted daemons during this battle. It was his skill that took Isadora's powers away. If it had not been for his sacrifice, it would be me who died that day."

"But I thought you were immortal." Ian countered.

"The term, _immortali_ is misleading. I'm not immortal. Death is a very real possibility for me. The only difference between you and I is that I'm a bit harder to kill."

"And your crazy long life-span." Sutoku added.

"Yes, I suppose that, too." She laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"What was the daemon's name?" Ian asked. "That's quite a skill to have. I've never heard of it before."

"Actually, it's not all that rare." Professor Yata answered. "Most daemon reducers are capable of doing it. It's a secondary ability that allows a daemon to target another's _actual_ skill as opposed to just reducing their spirit."

"But it can have debilitating consequences," Sutoku interjected, "which is why learning this ability and using it are now forbidden by the Guild. We don't talk about it and we don't teach at the academy."

_Which would explain why Ian had never learned about it… What else was the Guild hiding?_ The thought skittered across Ian's mind, but remained silent.

"The Emperor is correct." Vickie said. "My daemon was a Divina named Eleos. It took him over a decade to learn this ability, which the Guild calls Cancellation. Basically, this skill allows a daemon to cancel out their opponent's skill and render them completely defenseless."

"But Eleos took it a step further." Sutoku said. "He actually _extracted_ Isadora's powers from her spirit form and placed them inside that jewelry box. He literally unlocked a new skill mid-battle! It was incredible! Hell, even I was impressed."

"Except the act cost him his life," Vickie added solemnly. "Cancellation is not a perfect art form. The spirit cost alone can take a daemon's life. There were even cases of daemons losing their _own_ skill while attempting to cancel out another's."

"So that box contains Isadora's powers?" Ian asked, glancing once more at the photo.

"'Contained' would be a better word." Vickie answered. "Past tense. Isadora's powers have been released. I'm afraid this jewelry box is now just a jewelry box."

"And we have Cloud to thank for that." Sutoku muttered.

"What?!" Ian cried. "I don't believe you!"

"Relax," Vickie said, holding up her hands. "We'll get to that, but right now let's try to stay on task."

Ian nodded, anxious to get to the part where they rescued Cloud Mirror…

"Thank you," Vickie continued. "6 months ago, this jewelry box was stolen from our treasury. We spent countless hours and resources scouring every corner of Europe trying to find it. You can imagine our surprise when it showed up here in the Capital."

"You don't think Cloud stole it, do you? She would never do such a thing!" Ian insisted. "Tell them, Professor!"

"Calm down, Ian." Yata replied. "No one believes Cloud is behind this."

"But she is involved." Vickie said. "Most likely against her will."

Ian opened his mouth to speak, but Vickie held up her hand again. "I'm getting to it, Ian." She sighed heavily. "After the theft, we executed an in-depth evaluation of our security system. When no vulnerabilities were identified, we had no choice but assume that this was an inside job."

"The thief is one of our own?" Professor Yata asked; his tone doubtful.

"I didn't want to believe it either, but we can't deny the facts any longer. We now believe that the box was stolen by this unknown suspect, and delivered to Cloud Mirror under false pretenses. Someone gave her everything she needed to open that box and set Isadora Hale free."

Ian frowned. "I thought you said it was her _powers_ that were released, not the actual daemon."

"If only it were that simple." Vickie replied. "Once the powers were released they returned back to their source. Isadora is whole once more, and she used Cloud Mirror to break her out of her prison."

"Impossible!" Ian exclaimed. "Cloud would never release this Phantom into the human realm if she knew how dangerous she was!"

"You're exactly right!" Vickie replied triumphantly. "Although she was tricked into helping Isadora, we believe that Cloud is fighting with everything she has in order to keep the Phantom from entering our realm."

Vickie shuffled through her briefcase, taking out several more photos and handing them to Ian. The images depicted a massive tower made out of what looked like jagged pieces of broken mirrors; each picture showing the structure from a different angle.

"48 hours ago," she continued, "this structure appeared exactly where Cloud Mirror's shop sits. Several agents were sent to investigate, but it was Professor Yata who figured it all out. Based on his assessment, we believe that Cloud Mirror created this structure in order to trap Isadora somewhere between our realm and the spirit realm."

"Are you familiar with the World of Mirrors, Ian?" Professor Yata asked.

"We covered it briefly at the academy. Why?"

"Then I'm sure you know that mirrors have been identified as a way for spirits to enter the human realm. Kind of like doorway between here and there. This mode of travel, however, is _extremely_ dangerous. In fact, there are only three daemons in the Guild's history that have successfully traveled via mirror into the spirit realm and back."

"Let me guess," Ian said, "you, Mira and Cloud?"

"Correct." Yata answered. "The World of Mirrors is, in a sense, one big deception. Right is left and left is right. Up is down and down is sideways. To enter or exit this world, you need to have an intimate knowledge of its inner workings; otherwise, you will spend the rest of eternity wandering within its glass walls. As mirror Animas, we have a natural understanding of those inner workings. Where you would see a maze of twists and turns, we see a clear and straight path."

"But that's not all, is it Yata?" Sutoku interjected. His tone was amused, but it held the slightest hint betrayal. "You all have another ability."

"We do." Yata replied reluctantly. "We are also capable of manipulating this world when necessary. I believe Cloud realized what she'd done, and the danger that Isadora posed. In order to protect us, I think she erected this barrier around whatever mirror Isadora was trying to escape through."

"Then we're safe, right?" Ian asked. "If this Phantom is trapped, then all we have to do is get Cloud out."

"As Vickie stated earlier, it's not that simple." Yata replied. "This tower is nothing more than an extension of the World of Mirrors. It's only a matter of time before Isadora finds her way out. If I had to guess, Cloud elected to stay inside the tower as a failsafe. If the Phantom ever gets close to breaking free, all she has to do is rearrange it."

"Damn it!" Ian hissed.

"So you see," Vickie said. "The only way to rescue Cloud is by destroying Isadora. Now, the professor here is reluctant to let you work this case. He thinks your emotional involvement will distract you. I disagree. I think it's your connection to Cloud Mirror that will ultimately save us all. What I need you to do, before we continue with any of this, is swear to me that you will remain objective throughout this mission. Our lives, and quite possibly the lives of every person in this world, rest in your hands. If you, for any reason, feel like your physical, emotional or mental capacities are in jeopardy, you need to let me know right now."

"I'm fine." Ian replied without hesitation. "I can handle this. You have my word."

Vickie nodded sharply. "Good, then let's begin."


End file.
